Maxi Ponte
Category:Roles Viaxi '('Vi/'oletta and M/'axi) is the friendship pairing between Violetta Castillo and Maxi Ponte. Even though they don't interact much, Maxi still cares about Violetta and he thinks she is an awesome friend and an amazing singer. Violetta cares about Maxi too, and sometimes she goes to him when she needs to talk. They seem to have a strong friendship relationship and love each other as friends, even though that at the beginning of the series Maxi seemed to have a little crush on Violetta. For the real life pairing of Martina Stoessel and Facundo Gambandé, see Macundo. History Maxi met Violetta on her first day at the Studio. He, Camila and Braco walked where she was, and Camila asked her how her first day was. After Camila's question, Maxi asked her if she had a boyfriend, and she said no, then Maxi said he was also alone, hinting that he was "free" to date her, but before he went any further, Camila stopped him. It's possible that Maxi had a little crush on Violetta when they first met. When Violetta was embarrassed by the "angel costume" problem, Pablo wanted to know who was the person behind the problem. He asked Ludmila, Naty, Maxi, Camila, Francesca and Braco to wear a costume that represented their personality. Francesca had an idea to help Violetta, so she, along with Maxi, Camila and Braco wore angel costumes to do the assignment Pablo asked them to do. Other Names *'Violaxi' (Viol/etta and M/'axi') *'Vaxi' (V'/ioletta and M/'axi) *'Mioletta '(M'/axi and V/'ioletta) *'Maxiletta' (Maxi 'and Vio/'letta) *'Maletta' (Ma/xi and Vio/'letta') *'Maxletta' (Max/i and Vio'/letta') *'Maxetta' (Max/i and Viol/'etta') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both are Argentinean. *Both are students at the Studio. *Both have brown eyes. *Both were in Gregorio's special group. *Both were picked for Talents 21. *Both have nicknames that have 4 letters in them (Violetta - Vilu, Maximiliano - Maxi). *Both can play the piano. *Both are best friends with Francesca and Camila. *Both have complicated love lives. 'Differences' *Violetta is a girl and Maxi is a boy. *Violetta has brown hair, but Maxi has black hair. *Maxi has been attending the Studio a lot longer than Violetta. *Maxi has known Francesca and Camila longer than Violetta. 'Facts' *Maxi helped Violetta with the musical base of the song "This Is My World". *Maxi encouraged Violetta to take the test and enter On Beat Studio. *They, along with their other friends, planned Francesca's surprise birthday party. *Violetta ships Naxi. *Violetta sometimes goes to Maxi to get advice, especially about Tomas. 'Trademarks' Song - The Viaxi song could be This Is My World because Maxi, along with Francesca and Camila, helped Violetta to sing that song for her singing audition for Studio 21. Episode - The Viaxi episode could be episode 7, because they first met in that episode, and Maxi seemed to have a little crush on Violetta in this episode. Color - The Viaxi color could be brown, because they both have brown eyes and Violetta has brown hair. Place - The Viaxi place is On Beat Studio , because they met at the Studio for the first time and they are mostly seen together at the Studio.